New World
by moonlight-gurl808
Summary: What if Shirley didn't die. Shirley came back, but she has a geass. Some of the chapters contain an episode from Code Geass R2. But I change it a little. I do not own Code Geass R2, they belong to Sunrise
1. Chapter 1: Death

**Author's Note: This is my first Code Geass fiction, and dedicate to Lelouch Lamperouge and Shirley Fenette (lulushirly).**

**It's the summary of Code Geass R2 Episode 13, about Shirley's death**

**I don't Code Geass and the characters. SO ENJOY!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Lelouch's POV

Every were was fogy, and I could see a girl lying in her own blood. I didn't know who she was. When I realize who she was, I ran to the body. I was shock, because it was Shirley. I bend down, and looked at her. She had a gun shot wound in her chest, and blood was coming out of her. She had her eyes close.

"Who... did this..?, I ask her.

Shirley opens her eyes.

"Lelouch", she said.

"I'm glad that I could talk to you at the end...", she said.

"It's not the end... I'll get a doctor right away", I told her, and I about to call the ambulance.

"So..", until Shirley grab my hand, which had my cellphone. I was shocked.

"You know? When my memories came back, I was scared...", she told me. I was in total shocked of my life.

"A fake teacher... Friends with no memories... Everyone was... lying to me... It was as if... the whole world was watching me...", she explained.

"Lelouch, you've been fighting... all by yourself against this world... All by yourself... So that's why... I wanted... to become the one truthful to you...", she continued.

"Shirley...", I said.

"I love you, Lelouch. Even when I knew you killed my father... I couldn't bring myself to hate you.", Shirley confess to me. I feel that I was about to cry.

"Even when you tried to make me forget everything... I still fell... in love with you again...", she continued. She hold my hand tighter.

"Even when my memories were altered... I still fell in love again...", she said, and was closing her eyes slowly.

"No!!! Don't die, Shirley!!!", I command her. And remove my contact from my right eye, so that I could use my geass on her.

"No matter how many times I'm reborn... I'm sure I'll... fall in love with you again, Lelouch..." she said. She was getting pail, and her gun shot wound came out more blood, and was under my shoes.

"This... is fate, right?", she said, as she slips away.

"Don't die, Shirley", I desperatly command her. I feel tears came out of my eyes.

"Don't die, Shirley", I continued commanding her not to die. Shirley was about to cry.

"So, it's okay, right Lelouch", she said.

"That I fall in love with you when I'm reborn...", she still continued. I was crying when she said those words.

"No matter... how many times... I'll... fall in... love with you", she said her final words, and closes her eyes. Her hand fell on landed in her own blood.

"Ah... Shirley", I said to her, as I shook her shoulder to make her wake up.

"Shirley", I said. But she didn't say anything back. She just lays there. I was there still crying, trying to make her wake up. I whimper. I close my eyes and screamed.

"AHHHH!!!!", I screamed my lungs out.

* * *

**It's really sad. I almost cry, when I needed to watch the episode. I nearly cry. Again I don't own Code Geass and I got the dialoge from this website shown below**

**.com/watch?v=JZ1b8rLk-8M**

**Review please!!!!**

**The second chapter will come soon, if you guys review**


	2. Chapter 2: The Contract

**Author's Note: Here is the second on my story. I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Code Geass and the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Shirley's POV

"No matter... how many times... I'll... fall in... love with you", I said my finally words. And I close my eyes. Everything turned white. I open my eyes, and I was standing in a white room. I wonder were I am.

"Is anyone here?", I called out. But no one answered.

"Is this heaven", I thought about.

"If you thinking that your in heaven, well your not", a voice called out. I got scared.

"Who's there", I yelled out.

"Turn around", the voice told me. I turned around, and I saw a man standing there. He had green shoulder length hair, and had golden eyes. He stood 10 feet away from me.

"Who are you?", I asked the man.

"My name is...", until I got interupted.

"I know, you Shirley Fenette", he told me. I was shocked.

"How did you know?", I questioning him.

"I've been watching you. Ever since the day that boy, name Lelouch earse your memories, and the day that you have been killed", he explained. I got a little mad and upset.

"So you've been stalking me?", I yelled at the man.

"No. I just think that you should have a second chance in life", he replied. I was confuse.

"What do you mean second chance in life?", I said. I was really confuse.

"If you want, I will grant your wish. And you will have a special give as well", he explained.

"But if you don't want it, you can go straight to heaven", he said.

"Before I tell my answer, what is your name?", I asked the man.

"My name is D.D", he replied.

"What an unusual name?", I said. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Well I know. So was your answer?", he questioning.

"What is the catch?", I asked him.

"In exchange, you will grant me one wish, and make it come true", D.D said.

"Is that so", I asked suspiciously.

"Yes", he replied.

"So thats your answer. Will you want to take the second life?", D.D asked me.

"Yes", I finally said my answer.

"Okay", he said. He was walking closer to me. We were facing each other.

"By the way, make sure you find me?", he kneel down.

"But were will I find you", I asked him. He grab my hand. I blushed a little.

"What he's is doing?", I asked myself.

"You'll see", he said. He kissed my hand. Then all of a sudden something was red glowing mark in his chest. It was a shape of a bird. The same bird that Lelouch in his right eye, when he tried to command me to live.

"Open you eyes", he told me. And I did. When I open my eyes, I as lying on the ground, with a pool of my blood, after Rolo shot me. I stand up. I look around if anyone was there. But no was there. I feel that my right eye there was something burning, and I went look for a bathroom, so that I could look at my eye. I look around the mall. And I did. I peeked in the girl's bathroom.

"Hello", I called out. But no one answered. I went inside, and looked at the mirror. I was completly scared. I fell on the floor, and landed on my butt.

"Was my eyes playing tricks on me", I asked myself. I looked at the mirror, and I looked on my eyes. My left eyes was a normal emrald green color, but my right eye as completly different. My eye was red, and instead of a pupal, was a red glowing bird, the same thing that Lelouch had on his right eye, when he tried to command me to live.

"What had happen to me?", I asked myself.

"It's called geass, my dear girl", a voice said to me. I got scared.

"Who was that?", I called out.

"You forgot about already", the voice replied.

"D.D", I said softly.

"Correct", he said. I turned around, and it was D.D.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME", I yelled at him.

"Calm down, before someone will here us", he told me.

"HOW COULD I CALM DO...", until D.D interupted me, by putting his finger on my lips. I push his finger away from me.

"What is geass?", I asked him.

"Geass is the power of the kings. Lelouch is a geass user", he explained.

"Oh really", I said.

'Well indeed", he said.

"Lelouch had the power to command anyone as he wishes", he said. I listening.

"But the catch is that he can only uses on the same person once", he told me.

"But Lelouch uses his geass on me twice?", I told him

"Yea I know. But Jeremiah uses his Geass Canceller on you", he explained.

"That's how you gain your memories back", he continued.

"You Lord Jeremiah, aka Orange, the nickname Lelo... I mean Zero gave him", I said.

"Yes", he nodded.

"I understand now", I said.

"By the way, what is your wish?", I asked him.

"I will tell you when it's time to finshed your part of your bargain", he replied.

"Okay. I'm going to join Lelouch and become one of the Black Knights", I said.

"You one intersting girl", he looked at me.

"But... Do you know how to use knightmare frames", he asked.

"Umm... No", I said. I was embarssed.

"Let me help you", he said as he place his hand on top my forhead. His mark glowed again, and in my brain, I learned all the things I needed to know how to use knightmare frames. He drop his hand.

"So in the end you will grant my wish. Deal?", he said and stick his hand to me.

"Deal", I replied, and shook his hand.

* * *

**I'm finally done**

**By the way this is my first Code Geass fiction**

**And again, I don't own Code Geass, or any of the Code Geass's characters(Lelouch, Shirley, ect.)**

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Understanding

**Author's Note: Here is my 3rd chapter!!!!**

**I hope that you will enjoy it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

**

* * *

**

Shirley's POV

We both let go of our hands.

"But how will cover I cover my right eye, so that people will not get suspicious", I asked him.

"Here", he said, as he handed me a green contact. I grab it, and put in my right eye. I look at the mirror, and I look normal.

"My give is very powerful, and it take over your whole right eye", he explained. I was surprise.

"Wait, when Lelouch used his geass on me for the first time, his right eye was normal until, he said the commanded me to forget about him, and the red glowing bird appered", I explained to him.

"Because, the person who gave Lelouch his geass, might be weak, which mean he/she must gave the power before him, but didn't grant their wish", he continued.

"But for me, I did give someone a geass power before you, but she granted my wish, which made me stronger, and which made my gifts stronger. Strong enough to take over your right eye. But I have to warn you, some day, it will take over your left eye", he finally finshed. I nearly fell asleep. I understand when he said 'someday, it will take over your left eye'.

"That's good to know", I tell him.

"I almost forgot, here", he said, as he handed me a bag.

"What is it?", I asked him, as I took the bag from him.

"You need new clothes", he said, and put his hands in his pockets. And I realize that I am still wearing my bloody clothes.

"Ohh", I said. I was embarrassed.

"Would you mine going outside. For now", I asked him nicely.

"Okay", he said. He walk out of the bathroom. He was wearing a long black jacket. It was up to his knees. Below that was long black pants. It put on the clothes that D.D gave me. It took about 5-10 min. I came out of the bathroom. D.D was sitting at a bench near the bathroom. When the door slam behind me, D.D looked up. He smiled at me.

"Wow. It suits you", he said. He stand up and walk towards me. I was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck. The turtleneck was connected to up side down V shape bottom, like a puffy dress, but my front legs shown. It covered my covered my private. I was wearing white high socks. Its high above my knee, but only half way. My shoes were black slip ons. And finally I had black fingerless gloves, that were 6 inches long.

"Umm thanks", I said. I can feel that my cheeks are turning red. I was blushing.

"By the way, you looked like a part of the Black Knights", he said. Which caught me by surprise.

"Really?", I questioning him.

"Really", he replied.

"But, when you mentioned it, I do look like on of the Black Knights", I said to him. I look at my outfit again. But then, I rembered something.

"How did you know how the Black Knights dressed?", I asked supiciously.

"Rembered, when I said that I been watching you", he asked me, if I rembered.

"Yea", I replied.

"The first I been watching you, is when Lelouch erased your memories. I observed more of the Black Knights", D.D explained. I hate remembering the time when I almost killed Lelouch, and that he erased my memories. And the time when I died. I made Lelouch cry. And he tried despratly to make me live. Which made me tear up a little. D.D look at me. He wraps his arms around me. I got surprised. Then I realize that I was crying in his arms. I wrap my arms around him. It reminds me, when Lelouch and me first kissed under the rain, after I went to see my father's body at Narita.

"I'm sorry", he said. I surprise when he said that. We both let go of each other.

"Sorry for what?", I asked him. I wipe my tears away with my glove.

"For making you remembering those horriable memories", he said. I didn't know that he had a kind heart. When I first met him, he looked mysterious and always had something in his mind. Just like the time when I first Lelouch. He kinda remind me of Lelouch a little.

"It's okay", I said. I gave him a sweet smile. He smiled back.

"Here", he handed me a black jacket like his. But it was for girls.

"What this for?", I asked him. I grab the jacket.

"I don't want anyone to find out that you are working for the Black Knights", he said.

"Ohh", I replied. I put on the jacket. I covered my whole outfit.

"By, the way I went to the place wear you got shot, and put a corpse that looked exacly like you", he said. I was complely shock.

"Why would you do that?", I asked him.

"Because people will interfer with our contract", he said.

"Like how?", I told him.

"People will get hurt, when they found out the reason that your alive, was from Lelouch. And people might found out that you and Lelouch are from the Black Knights", he finished. After he told me. I clearly understand why people should think I'm dead. I be heart broken, if any of my friends, like Milly, Rivalz, Anya, Suzaku, Nina, Gino, and especially Lulu and Nunnally.

"Thanks D.D", I said. He looked surprise, and confuse.

"You didn't have to say thank you", he said.

"I want too. And for everything you've done for me", I told him why. He seem happy.

"You gave me a second chance in life, and to make the world a better place", I explained.

"Well, thank you", he replied.

"No problem", I said. I gave him smile. He did too.

"We better go", he said, as he was walking away.

"Why?", I catch up to him. He stop and look at me.

"Do you want people to find out that your alive, and the person who killed you, will try to get you killed again, he said. I remember when I up the stairs, I saw Rolo. I then everything gets blurry. Then, I feel something went through my body, and I was lying in my own pool of blood. I would never want to experience that again.

"Your right", told him.

"Here", he handed me a long black wig, the same lengh as my hair, dark glasses, and a hat.

"What this for?", I asked him.

"The same reason when we have to go", he said.

"Ohh", replied. We exited the back door. Luckly, no one saw us. We went to Pizza Hut. It was 11:00pm.

"What is this place?", he asked, as we entered the place. I was shocked. We took a seat near the window. I lean close to asked him something.

"You never been you Pizza Hut before?", I asked him.

"No. I've been stuck between Heaven and Earth", he replied.

"Ohh", I told him. I feel kinda sorry for him.

"Well I'm going to order, so say here", I said, as I got up.

"Okay, just hurry up", he said.

"I wonder want is Lulu doing?", i asked myself.

Lelouch's POV

I web cam C.C. To tell her something important.

"Hello", C.C answered. She was eating pizza, of course. She was the only person in the room. Thank goodness.

"I'm going to destroy the Geass Order", I said. C.C was shocked.

"Why would you want to do that?", she asked me.

"Because... I blame them for killing Shirley", I annouced.

"So that's your reason", she laughed. I was getting mad.

"I will get rid of ALL THE GEASS USERS", I yelled at her.

"Even me?", she asked.

"You know, that I can't do that", I said.

"But still, I will owe to Shirley at least. I even have to kill Euphiemia because of geass", I yelled.

"Just stick to your contract'", she said. She hang up.

"Shirley...", I was thinking about her. I really miss her.

"I also I will kill Rolo, for you", I said under my breath. I sat in the underground hide out, under the school's liberary. I went to elavator. I scan my fingerprints, on the pad, and went up. I head back for my dorm. I entered my house. It was raining. I sat on a chair near my window. I look out to the window. I remember that I kissed Shirley under the rain, when I killed her father. I feel that I'm going to burst into tears. I wanted to see her smile again. Her smile gave me happiness.

"Shirley... I love you too", I said to myself. I haven't got a chance to tell her I love her. Because I was too afried to tell her. She was the first person to make me feel this way. I'm taking revenged on Rolo and the Geass Order for killing Shirley. The person I truley love.

Shirley's POV

I bring back a median size extra cheese pizza. I see that D.D was staring at the pizza. I put it on the table. I open the box. Steam came out. It smells really good.

"Looks good", he said. He grab a slice of pizza. He blow on it, to make cool down. He taken his first bite of pizza, he ever eaten. He eyes turn wide, and he looked at me. I laugh at him, as I took my bite of pizza.

"So, how was your first bite of pizza", I asked him.

"It's really good", he repiled, taken his second bite of the pizza. We finished eating, about 10 min. It was really fast, because he ate most of the pizza. I only ate 3 slices out of 10 slices. We wipe our mouths, and left.

"Are you ready to see Lelouch", he asked me. I was kinda nervous to answer. But I did.

"Kinda", I replied, as we headed back for Ashford Acadamey. We were in front of the school's gate. My heart was beating really fast. I died a about 5 hours ago. And I was reborn. I know that they have a furneal of me hours ago. I was hidding in trees, they had about 5:30. I saw Milly, Rivalz, my mom, and other students from Ashford Academy. I feel very sorry, for my mom, who I just died, and leaving her alone. Both her daughter, and husband died. Gino, Anya, and Suzaku was wearing their Knight of Rounds outfit, but was in black. I heard that, my death was ruled a suscided. But, I know the real truth of my death. But I felt very sad, when I didn't see Lelouch. But he might have important buisness with the Black Knights. Which I understand. I need to be careful not to be seen by any student, other than Lelouch.

"Are you sure?", he asked me.

"I'm sure", I replied, as we entered the school's grounds to find the Lamperouge's resident.

* * *

**I don't own Pizza Hut, or Code Geass**

**Please Review**

**Don't be shy**

**4th chapter will come soon**

**I hope you enjoy it**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Author's Note: Here is my 4th chapter!**

**Hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and it's character**

**

* * *

**

Shirley's POV

We entered school grounds. It's was dark and scary. The only light were, the lamps around the school. It was still raining.

"Your school is pretty big", he said.

"It's a private Academy", I said.

"Well thats explains it", he said. We pasted the student council room. Were we have our funny meetings, with Milly, Rivalz, Nina, Lulu, and Suzaku. I remember the time when Suzaku was about to call Lulu, and I tried to grab the phone from him. But he accidentally on me. To make it more funny, Arthur keeps bitting him. We'd had good times.

"Hey you?", a voice said from behind us. We froze in our tracks. But D.D whispered me something.

"Use your geass on him", he said. I turn to face him. It was one of the secatery.

"You guys should know, that students should be in their dorms by 9:00pm", he explained. I remove my contact from my right eye. I look and him, and his eyes are red. Then everything turned white. Then I saw the secatary in the white room, and that he killed his sister accidentally, even though it was ruled as a susicided. I was in the man head. I could see the man's worst sin. Then I have a feeling to snap my fingers. I snap my fingers. I saw the man on the ground. He was acting insane.

"No, I did't mean too", he said to himself.

"It was an accidentally", he continued. Then all of a sudden he fainted.

"What had happen", I asked D.D. He turned to me.

"You use your geass", he said.

"So wants your geass's ability", he asked me. He was curious to know.

"My geass power is that, I could see the most horriable sin they made, and feel the moment they did it", I said. He smiled.

"What an interasting power", he said. I was speechless.

"Come on, lets go to Lelouch's house", he said to him.

"Umm, yes", I said to him. I catch up to him.

"How about him", I said pointing at the secatery.

"He be fine. He was so shocked, that he might forget you, and maybe other thing", he said.

"Well, thats good", I replied. Then we saw it. The Lamperouge resident. I stop dead in my track. D.D turn to me.

"Hey, whats wrong?", he ask me.

"I'm just nervous. And I don't know how to react when Lulu see me", I admit.

"Don't worry, he will be happy to see you", he said. His smile help me build my courage. We hid behind the bushes of his house. I scan to the windows, to find his room. And then, I saw him, at his bedroom window, staring at the rain. I remove my hat, so that I could take of the wig. Then I walk out of the bush, and sit on a bench near his window. I sat down. It makes me remembered, our first kiss in the rain. After I visit my father's body at Narita. And I apoligize to him, that I'd kiss. Tears wheled in my eyes. And I was starting to cry. I covered my face tried to stop crying. But I couldn't. I ended up crying more. D.D stayed in the bush, to keep being seen.

Lelouch's POV

I been staring at the rain for almost 10 minutes now. But the rain reminded me of Shirley.

"I don't deserve a girl like her", I said to myself. I put my hands in my face.

"I was only tried to protect you!", I yelled at myself. I feel that I'm going to cry now.

"Shirley... I will destroy the Geass Order and Rolo for you", I promised myself. When I look up. Then I saw an amazing sight in my life. A girl with beautiful orange hair sitting on a bench out in the front of my house. I stand up to get a better view.

"Shirley...", I said staring out the window. I couldn't see her face, because her face was covered, by her hands. I grab my umbrella and run through the door. But creek past Rolo's room, so that I couldn't wake him. I make past there safe.I close the light, so Rolo wouldn't wonder were I am going. I went downstairs, and went to the front door. I open door, and quickly close the door. I open my umbrella. And see the girl, that look like my beloved Shirley.

"Shirley, is that really you", I hoped for to be true.

Shirley's POV

I was still crying. Remember that kiss. He lips were gentle on my mines. His arms wrap around me. Everything he did was so gentle. But suddenly someone puts an umbrella over my head. But I guess it was D.D.

"Shirley... Is that you", a voice said in front of me. I was frozen. When I look up I could see his lavender eyes stare back at me.

"Lulu...", I said. Then all of the sudden the umbrella fell and someone bend down and was hugging my waist.

"Shirley. It is you", the boy said. It was Lelouch.

"Ohh, Lulu", I said, as I put my arms around his neck. We let go of each other. He helped me stand up.

"How did you survive", he asked me. I nervous what to say. But I have to say something.

"It's a long story", I said. He was so happy to see me.

"Come on, lets go inside to get out of the rain," he said.

"Go ahead. I meet you inside, I have someone, that I want to see you", I said. Lelouch was confused.

"Okay", he replied. He went inside.

"D.D, come out", I said to the bush were I left him. He came out.

"You want me to meet him?", he asked me.

"Of course", I replied.

"But is this meeting will let you live", he ask. I a bit confuse of his question.

"Yes", I answered.

"Okay, then", he said.

"I don't want you to die again, before our contract even finished", he said.

"Okay", I said. We both went inside. I ask D.D to stay in the living room. And he said okay.

"Shirley. I miss you so much", he said, as he pour me a cup of tea. I was shocked to hear what he had said. I sat next to Lelouch on the table. It was quiet large for only 2 people to eat.

"I'm miss you too, Lulu", I said, as I sip the tea. Lelouch took a sip of his tea, and puts it on the table.

"How did you survive?", he asked me again. I was nervous to say it. But I did.

"Lulu", I said to him.

"What is it Shirley?", he asked. He was getting worried.

"I'm...", but I was afraid to finished the sentence.

"Your what", he asked. He grab my hand, and holds it. My cheeks turned really red.

"I don't care want you are, Shirley. All it matters, that you are here with me, by my side", he admit. I was so touched, when he had said that.

"Really", I said.

"Really", he replied. I squeezed his hands tighter.

"Lulu, I'm a geass user. Just like you", I finally admit. Lelouch was getting pale when I said. I was afraid, that he wouldn't like me anymore.

"Shirley...", he said. I thought he will say something mean about it.

"How did you got a geass", he asked me, squeezing my hand. I was shocked. Then, I told him the whole story about D.D, what had happen after I got shot, Lelouch's geass, the contract, my geass, the secaratey, how D.D replace my body and everything. It lasted for 10 min.

"Wow", he said.

"I know", I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"But I had really happy, that you made the contract. And come to see", he said. I was really happy.

"Lulu", I asked him.

"What is it, Shirley", he told me.

"I want you to meet, the person who gave me the power of geass", I said. D.D walked in. Both of us stand up. We approch D.D.

Lelouch's POV

"Hello Lelouch Lamperogue, I'm D.D", the man said to me.

"Nice to meet you, D.D", I replied. When I look at him he remind me of C.C. The eyes, and the hair. But I didn't want to say it. So I won't worry Shirley.

"Lulu, do have something in your mind", Shirley asked me.

"Umm, nothing at all", I lied.

"Well, okay", she replied.

"Umm, D.D', I asked D.D. D.D was curious.

"Umm, thanks. I really was happy when you asked Shirley the contract", I admit.

"No problem", he replied.

"You and Shirley are very intersting couple", he said. Both me and Shirley blushed.

"Especially you, Lelouch", D.D continuted. I was suspicious when he had said that.

"Your the leader of the Black Knights, at very young aged. Quiet impersive", he continued.

"But we should go to bed", Shirley said.

"I'm getting tired", she yawned. D.D went left to go outside.

"Hey D.D, where are you going?", Shirley asked him.

"I have something to do", he told Shirley. I was cleaning the table, and was about to wash the dishes.

"By the way Lelouch", D.D asked me. I turned to him.

"Make sure you take care of Shirley", he said, as he went out the door.

"Of course, I will take of her", I said to him.

"Shirley, can you go to the living room, I need to wash the dishes", I said.

"Do need any help?", Shirley asked.

"No, but thanks for asking. You have a rough day today", he said.

"Okay", she smiled.

"Gosh, I love that smile of hers", I said to myself. I finishing washing and put away the tea set for at least 5-10 min. When I cam back, Shirley was fast asleep on the couch. Her face was like an angel, when she sleeps. She was very light. Light enough so that I could carry her to my room. I locked the door, so Rolo will not wake me up, and see Shirley was still alive. I place her on my bed. I change out of my school uniform, and into my pjs. I put my blanket over Shirley. She sleeps peacfully. I sleep on the other side of my bed. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Thank you, D.D", I admit to myself.

"Thank you for bring Shirley back to me", I confess to myself. I turned to Shirley.

"When you told me about your geass", I said to her quietly.

"Your is very impressive indeed", I said.

"Tomorrow, I will tell you that, I also love you as well. And I make sure Rolo, will stay away far away from you", I promised myself. I close my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Thats my 4th chapter!**

**I hoped you guys really enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**5th chapter will be coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Trip

**Author's note: I finished my 5th chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, and the characters!

* * *

**

Lelouch's POV

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up. I turn it off, before it woke Shirley. I turn to see her, she was still sleeping. I get of the bed, and went to the bathroom to take shower. I went back to my room, and chance into my school uniform. Shirley still hadn't woken up.I put my jacket, a white t-shirt, and black pants, just in case she wants to take a shower, on the side, where I slept. After I put on my school uniform, I sat on the bed next to her. I move a strand of her orange hair, and place behind her ear.

"I wish I could stay here with you", I whispered to her. But then she slowly open her eyes. She was really cute when she woke up. She was like Nunnally when she was younger. Shirley look and me and smile.

"Good morning Lulu", she said, as she rub her eyes.

"Good morning Shirley", I replied.

"Where are you going", Shirley asked me.

"I'm going to school", I answered. Shirley frowed.

"Whats wrong", I asked her.

"Because, I will be by myself in your room", she said sadly.

"Don't worry, I will call you", I said.

"But still, I will have no one to talk to", she said.

"D.D will come back", he said.

"Okay. But you promise you will call me", she asked.

"Of course", I said. But all of the suddently, Shirley was hugging me. I wrap my arms around her. She was so gently, I will not lose her again. She and Nunnally are the only 2 girls in my life that I have left. I don't want to lose her. Not again.

"I will miss you Lulu", she said to me. Her face was in my chest. My face was on top of her head. I kiss the top of her head.

"I will miss you too, Shirley", I replied. We both let go of each other. I got off the bed, and stand up.

"See later", I said.

"I have to go", I said sadly.

"Okay", she replied. She was smiling at me. I smile back.

"Make sure you do not open the door, expect me. And don't go out side", I told her, as I open the door.

"Okay", she replied. I smile at her, and left my room.

Shirley's POV

After Lelouch left, I was alone in his room. I walk to the window, and hide behind the curtains. I saw Lelouch was walking, with Rolo, coming out of his house. Rolo was talking to Lelouch, but Lelouch doesn't want to listen. I walk away from the window, and went to his bed.

"So boring", I said to myself. I smell myself, and I smell stink.

"Phew, I need a bath", I said to myself. I turned to my side, were Lelouch slept, I saw his clothes. I pick up the clothes, and examine them.

"Maybe Lulu lend me his clothes, just in case I need a bath. Which I do", I said to myself, and I pick up his clothes, and went out the door. I look at each side, to make sure no one was their. But, no one was their. I went to his bathroom at took a shower. I took a 10min bath. I grab a towel, on the towel rack. I went back to Lelouch's room. I look at myself at the mirror. It fit perfectly on me. I twirl around.

"I look so cute", I said. I was jelouse at Kallen, because she was the first person to ever wear Lelouch's clothes. I remember when I tried to grab the shapane from Rivalze, but toss it to Lelouch. I tried to grab, because we will be in trouble if we drink shapane. But, I fell on Lelouch, and the cork pop open and the liquid came out, and landed on top of Kallen's head. But Lelouch was nice enough to lend her his clothes. I remembered that Kallen was a member if the Black Knight.

"I'm so bored", I said, as a lay down on Lelouch's bed. Then the his house ring, that was near his bed rang. The caller ID was Lelouch. I hurry to answer the phone.

"Hello?", I answer the phone.

"Hey Shirley", Lelouch answered on the phone. My heart is beating really fast, after Lelouch answered.

"Hey Lulu", I replied.

"Are you doing alright?", he asked me.

"I'm doing fine, how about you?", I asked him.

"Fine as well", he replied.

"Did D.D came back?", he ask.

"No", I answered sadly.

"He will come back", Lelouch said, trying to make me feel better.

"I hope so", I said.

"Well I have hang up now. Before the teachers will take away my phone", he said.

"Ohh okay", I said. I was really sad when Lelouch has to hang up.

"Bye the way", I almost forgot.

"You can call my cell phone, I still have, and still works", I said.

"That's good. I will call you on your cell phone later", he said.

"Have to go, bye Shirley", he said.

"Okay, bye Lulu", I replied. We both hang up. I was happy that he called. But I was really sad, that we have to hang up. I went to my clothes, that D.D gave, still have my phone. I pick it up, and put it on my pant's pocket. When back and look at the window. I was shocked want I have seen. It was D.D. Then he pulls out a cellphone, and was dialing a number. Then all of a sudden, my phone ring. I pick up my and answer.

"Hello?", I answered.

"Hey Shirley, it's D.D", he replied.

"D.D! Since when you have a phone. Why were you out so late! How did you ge...", then I was interupted.

"Calm down", he interupt.

"I need to get something, so I will give it to you", he said.

"Really?", I said. I was really confuse.

"Why would you give me something? And it took an entire night?", I question him.

"I will tell you, so come outside", he asked me.

"Okay", I replied. Then we hang up. I grab my clothes, that D.D gave me, and put them in a bag. And went down stair.

"I will call Lulu later, after he finshed class. So he will not be worried", I said to myself. I open the door, and D.D was waiting outside the door.

"What are you wearing?", he giggled.

"It's Lulu's clothes. He let me borrow it", I said.

"Okay. And want a cute name you gave to Lelouch", he said. I blushed when he said that.

"Here", D.D handed back my black wig and my black jacket..

"Thanks", I grab it. I put on my wig, and the black wig.

"Follow me", he asked me. I follow him at the back of the school. We sneak past the classroom. So know one could see us. Luckly, class was in session. We sneak out of the school, unnotice.

"Thank goodness we made out of the school", I said.

"Your right", he said.

"Hey, are you hungry", I asked D.D. He stomach grumbled. And mines too. We both blushed.

"Yea", he replied.

"I will treat to Pizza Hut", I said. D.D was excited. We walk to Pizza Hut. I order a large ham and cheese pizza. Since D.D love to eat pizza. We sat at a table near the back. I grab the pizza, and we sat sown. D.D grab a slice and eat it. I grab slice too.

"This is better than the other pizza that you bought", he said, as he took a second slice of pizza.

"It's with ham", I said., finishing my first slice of pizza.

"Really?", he said.

"Yea", I replied.

"Did Lelouch saw the clothes that I gave you?", he asked me. I trying to remember what I was wearing last night. And I was wearing my long black jacket.

"No", I said.

"That's good", he said. I didn't bother to ask why. We finish eating our pizza. I throw the box away, and we went outside.

"I want to show you something", D.D said, as I follow him.

"Where are we going?", I asked him.

"We are a taking a little trip", he replied. I follow him to a train station.

"Where are we going, exacaly", I demanded him. I was getting frustred. We got onto the train, and went off. He didn't answer. We sat at the back, where no one was there.

"We are going to Narita", he finally answered. After he said "Narita", I feel into a deep depression. Because my dad died their. All because of Zero. Zero was Lelouch. And I almost kill Lelouch. My eyes where watery. I look at my feet. D.D look at me.

"Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?", he asked. I wipe my eyes.

"Ohh, nothing", I answered back. Then he puts his hands on mines. Then I look up, and see that D.D wanted to know want is really going on.

"Tell me", he said.

"My dad was killed their", I finally admit.

"Really? I'm so sorry", he said.

"Don't worry about", I said. I wipe tears out of my eyes, with my jacket sleeve.

"I forgive my dad's killer", I said.

"Who killed your dad?", he asked me. I was scared to answer back. D.D squeeze my hand tighter.

"It was Zero", I answered. D.D was shocked to hear that.

"So Lelouch the one who killed your farther", he said. I nodded.

"But was an accident", he asked me.

"Yes", I replied.

"He was depressed when I told him that Zero killed my dad", I said.

"He seems he has feelings for you", he said.

"He cares about you a lot", he continued. I blushed.

"You think so", I said.

"Yea", he replied.

"Next stop, is at Narita Train Station", the speaker annouced.

"We are almost there", he said. He lets go of my hands. The train stop, and we got off.

"Here we are", he annouced.

"Follow me", he said.

"Okay", I replied. We pass through streets, stores, and other places. And past the place, where my father died. We went into the forest.

"Where are you taking me, in the middle of the forest", I asked him.

"You'll see", he said. I was really confuse.

"By the way, when Lelouch calls, tell him we are at the mall, and you are waiting for me", he said.

"Why?", I question him.

"You'll understand when I show you my other gift", he said.

"Okay", I said. I look at me cell phone, it was 12:15pm. Time past by quickly. We follow a trail. We follow the trail, and took us about 45min., to find a dead end, at a side of the mountain.

"You took me too a dead end", I said. I was annyoed.

"He took all my time, just to show me a dead end", I thought about.

"Wait, let me show you something cool", he said, as we apporach the side of the mountain. He place his hands on the mountain, and close his his then. A geass sign appeared at the mountain's side. I was shocked. Then a huge cave appeared.

"Follow me", he said, as we entered the cave.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to updated it!**

**Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**So please review!**

**The 6th chapter will be updated soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Gift

**Author's Note: I finally finshed my 6th chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, and the characters. And it contains the scence of Code Geass R2 Episode 14**

**

* * *

**

Shirley's POV

I followed D.D in the mysterious gave, after he place his hand on the mountain's side, and a red bird appeared, the same one that is in my right eye. It was pitch black. Then D.D grab my hand. I blush.

"Don't worry. I'll be by your side", he said, as we continued walking.

"Thanks", I replied. We walk about 10min. in the cave. I look at my cellphone, so that I could look at the time. It was 12:25pm. As I about to put away my phone in my jacket pocket, my phone ring. We both let go of our hands, and look at my phone. It was Lelouch. My heart was beating really fast. I answered the phone.

"Hello?", I answered.

"Hi Shirley", Lelouch answered back.

"Hi Lelouch", I replied.

"I'm at my lunch break in school. So what are you doing?", he asked me. I was nervous to answered back. But, I remembered that D.D wanted me too lie to Lelouch.

"I'm at the mall with D.D. But don't worry, I'm wearing a wig, and your clothes, and a black jacket, that D.D gave me. So know one will reconize me", I said.

"That's good. But where in the mall?", he asked.

"I'm at the food court, waiting for D.D to buy food", I said.

"Ok", he said. Then I could hear the bell ring.

"Have to go", he said sadly.

"Okay", I replied. We both said bye, and hung up on each other.

"That's good you remembered what I told you", D.D said.

"Well yea", I said.

"By the way, where is your clothes that I gave you", he said.

"It's at Lulu's house", I answered. He frowned.

"What's wrong", I asked him.

"We need you too put on the clothes, because", then he stop.

"Because what?", I said.

"You'll see", he said. I was a bit annoyed. We continued walking in the cave, and could see light coming from a hole from the top. But then, D.D cover my eyes with his hands.

"What are doing?", I demanded him.

"You'll see", he said. I was really annoyed, because he keeps saying 'you'll see'. We continued walking, until we stop.

"Now, be amazed", he said. He drop his hands down, and look up. My eyes widen. My legs was shaking, and I feel, that I'm am going to faint. Right in front of me, was a large Knightmare Frame I ever saw. It was color black. I fell on my knees, but I was not crying. And I understand why, D.D didn't tell me why. I found the answer myself. I got up, and turned to D.D.

"Why did you gave me a Knightmare Frame?", I asked him.

"You said, you what to jion the Black Knights, don't you", he said.

"Yea", I replied.

"When you join the Black Knights, you at least know how to use a Knightmare Frame", he explained.

"And I know you want to protect Lelouch, but I don't want you too die before my contract with you is over", he continued. I said nothing when he said that.

"I understand now", I said. D.D look surprise.

"You want me too disguise myself so no one, not even Lulu will regconzie me. You want me to save Lulu, when he is in trouble, and which make Lulu want me too join the Black Knights", I said. D.D was surprise, but then he smiled.

"Very goo", he said.

"You are really smart, Shirley", he continued.

"I'm lucky that I given you a second change in life. Your and interesting girl, that I ever met in my life", he finished. I was speechless. But I could say is...

"Thank you", I admit.

"Thank you for given me a second chance in life", I finished. D.D was really happy when I said it. He come closer, and puts his right hand on my chin. My face was getting hotter. Then he kiss my forhead. My face turned a bright red color. Then, D.D stepped back. I look at him.

"Your welcome", he said.

"So do you still remembered when we first met, and I gave you the knowledge of how to use a Knightmare Frame", he asked.

"Yea", I said.

"The knowledge that I gave was the knowledge of how to use that frame", he said.

"Really", I said.

"Yea", he replied.

"Ohh", I said.

"By the way, when you enter the Knightmare Frame, you can watch the news on the screen, to past the time", D.D said.

"That's cool", I said.

"Come, lets go inside", he said, as I follow him to my new Knightmare Frame. He grab something from his jacket pocket, it was a key for the frame, but it was of a flash drive. The color was black. He press the button, and the back of the Knightmare Frame open. He climb. And look at me.

"Come on', he said. He hand out his hand, to help me up. I grab his, and he lifted me up. We walk inside. It was so high tech. There was 2 seats. One was look like the control area. And the other was on the bottom of the 1st seat, had nothing. Just a seat.

"Wow", I said.

"Amazing", he said.

"What you name it?", he asked me.

"You were and angel, when I first met you. But you took the second life. That made you a fallen angel", he finished.

"Is that so", I said.

"Well then, I should name it, Daraku Tenshi", I said.

"What does it mean?", he asked me.

"It means, fallen angel in japanese", I answered.

"Okay, and interesting name", he grinned.

"But what will be your name?", he asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"Lelouch code name is Zero. And what about yours?", he asked again.

"Since my Knightmare Frame name is Daraku Tenshi, my name should be Black Angel", I said.

"Pretty interesting", he said.

"Thank you", I thank him.

"Here", he said, as he throw me something. I caught it. It was the key to the my Knightmare Frame.

"Come on", he said.

"Use it", he continued. I was nervous.

"Don't be nervous, if anything happen, I will stop it", he finished.

"Alright", I said. I climb to the main seat, and look for where to place the key. I saw it, and place the key in. I turn on the key, and everything glow. But surprisly, I know wan to do. Because D.D gave me the knowledge to use this Knightmare Frame. I type on the keyboard, and watch the news. Then, I watch the news with D.D, who was sitting on the second seat below.

Lelouch's POV

I am still locating were is the Geass Order. I still seek destruction upon them. Because, I still blame them for killing Shirley. If D.D haven't given Shirley the second life. I will not see her again. I thank D.D for it. Rolo and Jeremiah had pinpoint their location.

"I hope Shirley is doing okay", I said to myself. I use Jeremiah network to help me. On my laptop screen, shown V.V.

"Pleased to meet you", I said to V.V.

"You must be V.V", I asked.

"Lelouch...", V.V said.

"Why is he using Jeremiah's communications network. Where is the source of the transmission?", one of V.V guards asked.

"Area 11, inside Ashford Academy, presumably", the guards replied.

"At this point, self introductions are pointless", I said.

"With this, I'd like to ask a few things", I asked.

"During the decisive battle of Tokyo, were you the one that abducted Nunnally", I continued.

"Were you also the one that gathered Suzaku and me at Kaminejima, and acted as a spectator?", I finished.

"Yes, your right", he answered.

"But the fact that your're asking me that means, you recovered your memories", he said.

"Yes, I am Zero", I answered him.

"Then, C.C is with you, too?", he asked.

"Give her to me, and I shall you your freedom...", until I interupt him.

"It's too late now", I yelled at him.

"This has already turned into a war, between you and me", I continued yelling at him.

"But, by the time you arrive here, we would have already moved on to our next location...", until the sounds of the Knightmare Frames I send to his locations.

"Master V.V., Knightmares", one his guards warned him.

"What?", he said. He was shocked, that I found his location fast.

"Black Knights, we believe", the scientist called out. My team crash into the location.

"V.V"s location has been pinpoint", C.C said.

"All units, encircle point Alpha 7", C.C said the command.

"I see, so that's how it is", V.V called out.

"Yes, buying myself a little time was enough", I said.

"To make your guard down just a little moment", I said to him. The walls collapse. 3 Knightmares are shown in the background.

"To make you think that I was still in Area 11, and slow your escape", I continued. Rolo and Jeremiah was there, and their Knigthmare Frame.

"V.V, I shall be the one who lays your punishment", I announced. The Black Knights are killing everyone, who was part of the Geass Order. But later on, I will disspose of Rolo.

"Move all research data into the Eject Dart", V.V command his guards.

"And prepare that thing for me", V.V said to his guards. His guards where stunned.

"Master, your're going out yourself", the guards asked him.

"I need to buy some time to escape", V.V replied.

"And Marianne's child needs to be taught a little discipline", V.V finished. The Black Knights, was confuse, because they thought they are killing inniocent people. Because, they didn't fought back. And they where defentless. But I told them, that they are trying to make immortal soldiers. And they need to destroy the data, and the researchers.

Shirley's POV

The news was boring. When I look down and see D.D. He look, that he was in pain. His hand was in a fist, and was against his heart.

"Whats wrong D.D?", I asked him. He look up, and he had a depressing look on his face. I didn't understand, why he is look like that.

"We need to go somewhere", he said.

"Why?", I asked.

"It's important", he answered.

"Okay", I said. I type on the keyboard, so we can fly out of here.

"Give me the cordinates", I asked him. He type out the cordinates. I look at it, and was more confuse.

"This cordinates, leads to the middle of a desert", I asked.

"Don't worry, I will explained on the way", he said. I type the cordinates, and the the Knightmare Frame, was flying out the cave. I was surprise, that I know how to fly a Knightmare Frame. And without crashing. But still, why would D.D all of sudden, whats to go to the middle of the desert. We were flying steady. Then, all of a sudden D.D made the Knightmarr invisible.

"How did you do that?", I asked.

"I will tell you later", he said.

We are going to see the Geass Order. Because I feel, that there something going on with the Order. I didn't know why, but we have to go there.

"I hope C.C is doing all right", I said to myself. I never see C.C for a very long time.

"Where are we going", Shirley asked again.

"We are going to see the Geass Order", I replied.

"Whats that?", she asked. She is so naive.

"Let me explained along the way", I said. I have the feeling, that it will take a while.

* * *

**I finally finished the 6th chapter!**

**It took a while to finished**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please Review!**

**The 7th chapter will updated soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle

**Author's Note: I finally updated the 7th chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and the characters. Contains Code Geass R2 episode 14. But I change some parts of it. And I skip some parts of it.**

**

* * *

**

Shirley's POV

"The Geass Order, is a special organization that use to control", D.D explain to me.

"So is the Geass Order, had something to do with Geass", I asked.

"Yes", he replied.

"So you use to control the Geass Order", I asked him. He look depressed.

"Yes", he answered.

"I disapear on them, and never returned", D.D confess.

"Why did you did that", I ask.

"The Geass Order, tried to make immortal soldiers", he continued.

"And I'm immortal. Because I use to have a geass. A powerful one. And they made me the leader of the Geass Order", he confess, and look more depress. I was shocked to hear his confession.

"Wow", I said.

"Well, thats goo you quit the Geass Order", I said.

"But, they almost made immortal soldiers. Rolo was one of them. But he betrayed them, just like me", D.D said. I was even more shocked.

"So Rolo got his geass from the Geass Order", I asked.

"Yes", he replied.

"I understand now. And I know why Rolo kill me", I said.

"You do", he said.

"Yes", I said. Rolo wanted to help Lelouch to destroy Birtannian. He love his brother. Even though he wasn't his real brother. And he thought that I was going to tell that Lelouch was Zero. He misunderstood what I had said. We were still seeing nothing while we are in the air.

Lelouch's POV

I could the destruction of the Geass Order.

"Now that I have V.V. down to his last breath, I just need to activate the bomb set on Rolo's unit", I said to myself. I have All things plan out.

"As a service for Shirley, I shall offer Rolo's life, I shall have atone for his sins", I said to myself again. Until, all of a sudden, V.V.'s building, and something pop out.

"What?", I said. I was shocked.

"Segfried", C.C said.

"Impossible, Jeremiah", I said to Jeremiah.

"This unit's..", until I was intrupted by Jeremiah.

"Yes, it use nerve potential linking, so the only one who can use it other than me is...", until Jeremaih stop.

"I knew it", I yelled. One of V.V. spears attacked me. I block the attacked, but push me.

"This is surprising, V.V.", I said. I was typing on my keyboard. V.V's attacked puch me out of the building and was outside. But I was unaware that someone who saw it.

"Lulu", Shirley said.

"For a spectator to become an actor himself", I yelled at V.V.

"I did like you ever so slightly, Lelouch...", V.V said. As he returns his spears, back to his Segfired.

"For you resembled Charles", V.V continued what he had said. V.V. was chasing me.

"Of all the things, for Siegfired to appear here", C.C said.

"Back away, his target is you", I said to C.C. V.V was continuing chasing me. But, I am still unaware that someone was listening to the commands, of what everyone had said. Also V.V.'s.

"Oh my gosh", Shirley said.

"This is not good", D.D said to Shirley.

"He is aftering my twin sister, C.C", D.D said. Shirley was shocked.

"This C.C girl is your twin sister, and she was the one who gave Lulu his geass power", Shirley said.

"Yes", D.D answered.

"This is the end, V.V.", Jeremiah said.

"Surrender already", he continued.

"What are these traitors talking about", V.V said.

"V.V., I will drag you from there", I said to V.V.

"All units, attack", I commanded them.

"Yes, you majesty", Jeremiah said. Everyone attacked V.V., which included me. But then, V.V laugh. V.V. block all of our attacks.

"His electromagnetic armor is still fuctioning eh?", I said. I was really frustrated.

"Marianne's child is becoming conceited", V.V. said. The Black Knights continued attacking V.V. But he still blocking their attacks.

"The unit is mine, in order to carry out my loyalty", Jeremiah said.

"Jeremiah, you hated Zero, eh", V.V. said to Jeremiah.

"Indeed", Jeremiah replied.

"For I thought I was no longer able to serve my loyalty to the Royal Family", Jeremiah continued.

"However, if the master I was to serve Zero, for Empress Marianne's sake", Jeremiah said.

"Even you, shall utter that name?", V.V. said. He was getting mad. He attack Jeremiah.

"Sending out all remaining units", I commanded.

"Apparently the leader here went out that monster unit outside", I continued the command.

"Rolo, is there any way you can get to Seigfried?", I asked Rolo.

"But, geass won't work on V.V", he said. He face shown on my screen.

"Just get onto it", I said.

"I have a plan for what follows", I told him.

"Okay, I try", he told me. His face disappear fro my screen.

"Rolo, I shall have you and Seifried vanish together, with the bomb I set on Vincent", I said to myself. I held the remote, that controls the bomb that was set on Rolo's Knightmare Frame, called the Vincent.

"I'll do this, for brother's sake", Rolo said to V.V. V.V. attacked Rolo, but missed.

"This time it's you, Rolo", V.V said to Rolo.

"You also lied to me, eh", V.V continued. V.V continued attacking Rolo, but still miss.

"You know that geass doesn't work on me", V.V. said. Rolo attacked on his spears, which now has a hole in it.

"Master V.V., preparations for evacuation are complete', one of V.V. guards said.

"Shall we run towards the E.U. for now", the guard continued.

"Okay, I will rejoin you once I take care of these people", V.V. replied.

"Now we know how to capture C.C, if we can escape from this battle, then it will be a victory for me and Charles", V.V said. Shirley and D.D heard what V.V. had said.

"Ohh no", D.D said.

"We need to make sure V.V doesn't get C.C", D.D told Shirley.

"Okay", Shirley said.

"But, we help only when they really need it", D.D said.

"Sure", Shirley replied. Rolo and V.V. continued battleing each other.

"If I just need to get onto it", until V.V. interupt Rolo.

"You were a failure", V.V. said. Rolo eyes widen.

"To think that your heart would go into arrest when you use geass", V.V. said.

"A failure that would die any moment", V.V. continued. One of V.V.'s spears destroy both of Rolo Vincent's legs.

"Not yet, if I pludge the body parts", Rolo said. Rolo took the legs off.

"I did it, brother", Rolo yelled. V.V. use electrcity on Rolo. Rolo screamed.

"Well done, Rolo", I said.

"Then, that's it for you", I said, as I about to press the button. Until someone shot the Seigfried's weak spot. Rolo escape. V.V. was shocked. Also, I was shock as well.

"Who is it?", V.V. asked.

"Attacking Siefried aware of its weak point", V.V. said. I see 2 knightmare frames. One was Cornelia. And the other was a knightmare frame I never saw.

"You said you're V.V., right?", Cornelia asked.

"Hello V.V.", the other one said. It was black, kinda like mines, but has a different appearnce.

"You underestimated me thinking that you had weaken me", Cornelia said.

"And I thank you for helping and showing me his weak spot", Cornelia said to the knightmare frame that was next to her.

"No problem, your highness", the knightmare frame replied.

"Forgive me, brother", Rolo said to Lelouch.

"No, don't worry about it", I said.

"To think Cornelia was here. And all of a sudden a knightmare frame has appear all of a sudden", I said to myself.

"Seifried's armor has been damaged. Now, damage it directly", I commanded.

"Euphy's murderer, cease to exist", Cornelia said. Everyone was ready to attack, except the black knightmare frame.

"The source of geass", I said. Cornelia and me attacked V.V.

"N-no. This Seifried can no longer", V.V said. The Siefried spins around so he could stop the attacks, but I shoot him, and it explode.

"Lelouch, you cursed prince", V.V said. V.V. use his powerful attacked on me. I could protect myself.

"No", I said. I was getting ready to die. Until, the black knightmare appeared in front of me.

"How could it move so fast", I said to myself. V.V.'s last attack was coming closer. Until, the black knightmare block the attack. There was smoke around us.

"How could you block that attacked", V.V. said. As the smoke cleared out, my eyes widen.

"What the", I said. The black knightmare has white angel wings coming from the back.

"I block your attack, V.V", the black knightmare said.

"That was easy to block", it continued.

"Come on, hit me", it commanded V.V.

"What is he doing?", I said. V.V. use all his spears, and tried to attack the black knightmare frame, but it move so quickly.

"Is it geass", I said to myself.

"No, it couldn't be. Geass won't affect him", I continued talking to myself.

"So slow. You can't even touch me", the black knightmare taunt V.V.

"My knightmare frame is called Daraku Tenshi, it's in Japanese. In english, it means Fallen Angel", the knightmare explained.

"Fallen Angel?", I questioned myself.

"Are you unaware of Zero's identity?", V.V asked.

"I am aware of his identity", the knightmare said.

"So, does that knightmare no my identity", I said to myself.

"Now, it's my turn", the knightmare said.

"Who are you?", V.V. asked.

"I'm Black Angel", the knightmare frame said. A huge blast came from the wings of the knightmare frame. The attack was so powerful. The Seifried fell from the sky.

"Your highness", Jeremiah said, as he carries Cornelia. Because the Seirfried was about to hit Cornelia.

"That was an impressive move", I said. I was amazed that Daraku Tenshi didn't even got hit from V.V's attack.

"Seifried, Master V.V.", one of V.V. guards said. His guards are getting worried.

"Calm down, Master V.V. has an immortal body", the guard said.

"He should be able to use the door of twilight at the lower most level", he continued.

"Now, we must take out the research data on our own", they said. The door open, which reavels a knightmare frame.

"Impossible, M-Master C.C", the guards said.

"Forgive me. This is my sin for letting you all run rampant. Therefore, the genealogy of Geass shall end here", C.C said. She was about to cry.

"That's perhaps... Lelouch and my...", C.C stop, and she use spear to destroy the train, that contains the research of geass. The train exploded.

"The target has escape into the facility. I will search the lowermost level. Rolo, you search from the top levels. Kinioshita, lead your team and find him in the middle levels", I said the command.

"And as for you, Black Angel", I said, as I face the Daraku Tenshi.

"I will deal with you later", I said to it. I fly away from it, and went to the destroy facility.

"I need to deal with that so call, Black Angel, after I find V.V.", I said to myself. I look on my screen. And there was something moving.

"A life reaction here? So you went back to your original location V.V.", I said. I saw V.V. on my screen. Then something come from the geass wall. It was a string of light. And was coming towards me. Then something happen.

"What? No! The same thing from Kaminejima", I said. Then I was standing on a plantform, in the sky. My knightmare was behind me.

"Since... when did I dismount from Shinkirou. And this place?", I said. I look around.

"These aren't holograms", I said.

"That is correct", a voice said. My eyes widen, because I recognize the voice. And I turn around.

"And inelegant items such as Knightmares, before the sword of Akasha, before this system, are mere", a figure said, at the top of the stairs.

"You?", I said. The figure was my cold-hearted father.

"My son, Lelouch. The time has come. For redemption", my father yelled at me.

* * *

**I have finally finished the 7th chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy the 7th chapter!**

**So please review, and the 8th chapter will be updated soon!**


End file.
